When in the Forest
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: In the Hidden Leaf Village, teams of four are expected. Sixteen Leaf shinobi participate in the Chunnin exams where they meet what could be considered either a very useful friend or a very dangerous enemy. Can Kabuto win over the trust of one particular Leaf kinoichi or will she read him like he reads those ninja info cards? T for language and whatnots...


**Ohmigawd! I fell off the face of the planet! And I landed on mah face! It hurt! Well, now people are looking at me weird, and I don't know why-**

**Alex: it's because you're a weirdo.**

**Shut up, woman! No one asked you!**

**Alex: Well, I thought that you should know why-**

**Silence! So, I saw the new Batman movie! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! It was EPIC! Omigawd, it made my life worthwhile! And I just found out that they're coming out with a new Superman movie! YOSH! THE POWER OF YOUTH BURNS IN TURMOIL JUST THINKING OF THESE MOVIES! And that was my daily dose of Lee. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or batman, or Spiderman, or hulk, or Captain America, or Wonder Woman, Robin, the Akatsuki, Jiraiya-sensei, the Ame orphans, any Leaf Ninja, or the Sand Siblings. **

Summary: in the Hidden Leaf Village, teams of four are expected. Sixteen Leaf shinobi participate in the Chunnin exams where they meet what could be considered either a very useful friend or a very dangerous enemy. Can Kabuto win over the trust of one particular Leaf kinoichi or will she just outwit him?

"Seven! Hello? Earth to Seven!" Naruto shouted, waving his hand in front of my face.

"I told you, don't call me that!" I snapped, pushing the energetic blond away only to have him bounce back.

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry!" the blond—who happened to be my roommate—bounced, pulling me out the door. "Besides, your name is Seven, so why shouldn't I call you that?"

"It has no originality," I pouted. "It's not fair! It shows that I'm the youngest!"

"What do you mean?" he asked, coming to a stop, looking stumped.

"In the order that we were born in we're One, Two, Three, Five, Six, Seven," I growled out.

Naruto still looked confused. "What happened to Four?"

"How the hell should I know?" I glared at him. "I don't know the inner workings of my parents' minds!"

"You never talk about your parents," Naruto commented. "How come?"

"My parents aren't ninja, neither are my brothers and sisters," I said, looking at the ground as we continued walking. "They work with that circus. They're on a world tour right now. I haven't seen them in years."

"That's weird," Naruto pouted.

"Yeah, and so is you shouting 'DATTEBAYO!" and "Believe it!" at the most inopportune moments!" I snapped back, walking ahead of him, entering the building to meet with my team.

"Seven!" TenTen called to me. I glowered.

"I told you not to call me that," I murmured.

"But it's so cool!" TenTen cheered. "It's like a codename, but it isn't."

I sighed and looked to Neji for help, but since he's hopelessly in love with her, I wasn't in much luck. "Lee, please tell her to stop calling me that," I begged of the green latex clad boy. No luck.

"But, Seven-Chan, if you do not embrace your name, you will forever live without the power of youth!" he exclaimed.

"Yosh! Lee is right, Seven. You must embrace your name just as I embrace my youth!" Might Guy added, walking over to us.

My lip twitched. "Youth?" I asked. "You embrace youth? How is that possible if you're a god damned geezer?"

Both Might Guy and Lee's mouths fell open as they stared at me in shock. "Don't listen to her, Lee," Might Guy exclaimed. "She is just jealous of our youthfulness!"

"Yes, of course!" Lee nodded in agreement, trying to fight the stream of tears falling from his eyes.

I smirked. "Compared to Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha, you guys are the least youthful people out there."

"Now you've done it," Neji frowned.

"Kakashi Hatake, my eternal rival!" Might Guy exclaimed to the ceiling at the same time that Rock Lee yelled, "Sasuke Uchiha, my eternal rival!"

"You guys," I pointed at the two of them. "Are freaks. Don't forget that, and remember to call me-"

"Yosh! No, you do not like us?" lee exclaimed. "Or is it that you do not trust us? Come we will do trusting exercises!"

"Lee, I am so proud of you," Might Guy said, beginning to cry once again. "You never stop training! You are so motivated!"

"I do it all for you, Guy-sensei!" Lee saluted. I shook my head at their stupidity.

Five minutes later, Guy-sensei had explained to us what would've happened if all four of us hadn't come, and he led us to the room where we would meet and—hopefully—sum up the competition. I saw the Rookie Twelve—that is, the nine Leaf ninja that just became genin.

I would personally say that they're in way over their heads. "Hey, let's go say hi to the newbies," I suggested before walking over, knowing very well that my team would follow.

"Hello, Sakura-Chan!" Lee exclaimed, rushing up to her. She didn't seem very happy about that fact. Neji and TenTen stayed behind me.

"Chastity," I greeted the short brunette that was my best friend. She's on a team with Shino, Kiba, and Hinata. She told me that Kiba enjoys flirting with her, but that she likes Shino. I told her to go for it, but…

"Babydoll," she squealed, rushing up to me, enveloping me in a bone crushing hug.

"Whoa, come on now," I pushed her away. "Lesbianist-" (**A/I: sorry to interrupt, but it's pronounced Les-be-honest. See, the little joke there. Yeah, I'm not saying Lebianist.**) "I ain't into you like that, chica."

"BB," Claira—Chastity's sister—greeted me, just as happily as her sister. She's on a team with Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. Chastity and Claira's other sister, Cecelia, is on a team with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Cecelia doesn't like me much. Oh, well. Her loss for not befriending someone as awesome as me.

Well, while we were greeting each other, it seems that the other nine rookie decided to make a spectacle of themselves—mainly Naruto, though I'm not surprised. He is my roommate after all.

The other competitors—plentiful they were—were glaring at us Leaf ninja like there was no tomorrow. They were _all _glaring at us. I don't think a single one was not glaring at us. A fellow Leaf ninja came out of the crowd and confronted us.

"You guys are making quite a spectacle of yourselves," the boy commented. "You should be careful. Some of these guys are not to be trifled with."

"Yeah and who are you?" Naruto asked, distaste oozing off of him.

"I'm Kabuto," the boy replied, pushing up his glasses. "I'm a veteran here at the Chunnin exams."

"Well, how many times have you taken it, exactly?" I asked in a bored tone.

He laughed. "This would be my seventh try," he said, seemingly sheepish.

"Wow, a veteran," Sakura sighed, taking in his looks. Her eyes lingered over his ash-gray hair, met his black eyes, and took in his purple clothing. "You must be an expert!"

"If he was an expert, don't you think he would've passed the test, you know, seven tries ago," I pointed out, earning a glare from the pink haired kinoichi.

"Well, he probably had his reasons," she tried.

"It's simple, you're either strong and pass or you're weak and not worth my time or breath," I stated, glaring at the pink haired girl.

"I take it you two don't get along very well," Kabuto laughed.

"What gave you that idea?" we both asked, taken aback. "I love my chibi!" we cried as we hugged each other.

"Well, if you've taken this exam so many times…" Neji trailed off.

"It was not all a waste," Kabuto smiled. "I've been gathering information…" then he showed us this map thingy with some statistics and everything.

"You say those cards have information on people," Sasuke began. "I need the information of two people, Rock Lee and Gaara of the Sand."

"Well that's no fun," Kabuto said. "You already know their names. Oh, well. Rock Lee…" it's amazing how much information is on those cards, but they spelled taijutsu wrong on it, stupid card makers. Then he showed us Gaara's.

"What about me," I asked. "What do you have on me?"

"What's your name?" he asked me, looking up.

"Seven." I answered.

"Last name?"

"I don't feel comfortable giving out that information," I glared.

"Here we go," he took out a card, putting it on the card and infusing it with his chakra. "Hmm, it doesn't say much about you. Name: Seven "Mettie" Last Name: omitted. Rank: Genin. You excel in everything…genjustu seems to be your only weakness. You prefer fighting hand to hand. You've been on eight D-rank missions, four B-ranks, and nine A-ranks. Your teammates are Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, TenTen, and Night Guy. You are ideal for secret solo missions, which would explain your nine A-rand missions."

"Wow, my whole life's story," I smirked. "Didn't say much about me. What a load of BS."

"Hey, compared to other cards, this has no information," he said, raising his hands up in surrender.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, out of nowhere, three people—two guys and a girl—with sound headbands charged at Kabuto. Now don't get me wrong, I am not fond of the guy, but he's a fellow Leaf shinobi, so I jumped in front of him, deflecting the kunai directed towards him.

"Thank you," he nodded.

"Don't thank her, pest," the hunchback-looking one growled. "She didn't save you, she just got herself into trouble." He pushed past me. Taking advantage of the physical contact, I went into his mind, finding out what he was playing at. He sends sound waves from a machine-like thing on his arm.

I smirked. That can't affect Kabuto, if he can't hear it. the man threw his fist towards the gray haired boy, who recoiled. I jumped over the man, grabbing onto Kabuto's arm. I looked into his eyes, feeling them go a calming shade of sky blue. He visibly relaxed only to automatically start to panic at his loss of senses.

Once I knew it was safe, I released meet grip on Kabuto's arm, feeling my eyes going back to their natural emerald green. "What the hell was that?" Kabuto demanded.

"I just saved your ears," I growled. "Show some gratitude."

I turned around, starting to walk back to my team, but he grabbed my arm. "I didn't mean to sound ungrateful," he apologized. "I was just curious as to what you did to me."

"I blocked your senses," I replied. "The next time, I won't have to make physical contact. You should write that down in your cards. Oh, and you even think about showing my card to anyone other than a fellow Leaf ninja, and I'll personally end you."

"Noted," he nodded. "I'm sure we'll see each other during the chunnin exams."

"Yeah," I looked towards my team.

"I'll see you later," he said, walking away. I rolled my eyes.

"Doubtful."

I can't believe how wrong I was.


End file.
